GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to the GTA Myth Wiki's Request for Promotions page. Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat and Discussion Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must already have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 1000 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests, go to the archives page, where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests Gunshow20 - Patroller Hi all, yet again I am applying for the Patroller position. This wiki currently has no patrollers whatsoever, and I'd like the change that. It should be apparent that I am quite overqualified for this position. Out of all active users (excluding bots), I am the top 6th editor on this wiki. On the leaderboards, I am at 3rd place among wiki legends Tom and Ali. I've done plenty of events for this wiki, hosting various competitions and other popular goings-on. I have plenty of experience both in Wikia coding, and in staff duties, as my precious stints as a Bureaucrat, Patroller, and adminship on other Wikis shows vibrantly. I know a big concern will be my long inactivity that happened earlier this year - I have recovered in this incident by getting over 300 edits in under a month. Now that I have this handmedown computer, the chance of another event like that is more-or-less gone. With all the things I've done for both this Wiki and the GTA myth hunting scene in general, I hope you consider this request in a positive light. -'Gunshow' (T, ) 03:10, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *''Neutral'' - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 11:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *No - Mantiix (talk) 13:02, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You've been doing a lot of good work around here and are overqualified for Patroller. After considering your failed suicide attempt and the damage a "no" would mean for you... I will vote YES. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *I am not sure about this one tho, I think he wants to take the vacant spot for admin - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *Finally, a good janitor, don't make 13 people protest.--''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 11:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Requests